piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 20 Claude and Misti Moments
The Top 20 Claude x Misti moments. 20-7 TBA 6. 1983 Los Angeles 500 - Misti and Claude secretly dating Claude: MISTI! I CRASHED! Misti: Claude, I'm here for you. (Misti KISSES Claude) Claude: Thanks. Don Chapcar: I guess the rumors are true.. Claude and Misti: AHHH PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE WE ARE SECRETLY DATING!!!!!!!!!!!! Don Chapcar: OK OK! fine. I won't. I wont tell Harold or Barbara! I'm here because I was towed too. Just be lucky no one else was here. Claude and Misti: Yeah. 5. 1981 Nightdona 500 - First evidence of a crush Spike: Oh no trouble on the start finish stretch a crash with several involved! Cole Speedland is in it! Rookie Billy ford involved, Don Chapcar, Claude Scruggs, Misti Motorkrass and part time racer Floyd Mulvhill involved. Pinkie: A total of eight cars involved in that one. Claude: Misti I just, I just want to ask? Misti: Sigh I know you want to know why someone put a grill on me right? Claude: That was another thing I wanted to ask. Misti: My stupid brother Dave had pulled a prank on me three years ago and superglued this grill on me to make sure I cannot start racing! (her grill would come off in a big crash in the 1986 Olympus 500 and this made her happy) Claude: WHAT! THAT'S SO (Dolphin censor) RIDICULOUS! Misti: Yeah. That's exactly what he did. Claude: Well uh I still think your cute. kinda. Misti: You mean it? Claude: Yeah I do! Pinkie: OHHHHHH LOOKS LIKE TWO PISTON CUP RACERS MIGHT HAVE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP EVEN THOUGH CLAUDE SCRUGGS IS MARRIED SINCE 1979! THIS IS SO COOL! THAT IS (Air Horn) HISTORIC! 4. 1996 Pocono 400 - Racers think Claude is too attracted to Misti (Claude team radio) Claude: Guys. Wheel is bouncing off the track. Holy (Dolphin Censor)! It's bouncing and like OH MY GOD its flying HIGH in the air. I so so so so so so so so so so so so so hope she is ok! (No team radio, just racers talking to each other while racing) Haul: We get the picture Claude. Now don't starting crashing on into Misti ok. Ruby: I know you had a crush on her since you both started your careers in 1980 with Claude being 1980 rookie, and with you Inngas being a rookie in 1991, but your married now and so is she! Davey: Yeah. What's your wife gonna think about this? Dirkson: Wait Claude did you actually have a crush on her though? (Claude simply blushes) Murray: I know that look! It's the look that I had when I first met my wife! Aka you having a (Dolphin Censor) CRUSH! Darren: Can you keep it down guys. We are live you know! (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Pinkie: Did Ruby just say that Claude had a CRUSH on Misti? Spike: I guess? Pinkie: OH OH OH OH OH OH, LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN FOLKS!! LET THE FREAKING SHIPPING BEGIN FOLKS!!!!!! Spike: You are just insane sometimes, you know? (Back to the racers) Darren: Oh no too late! This is all your fault Murray! Murray: Oh yeah? Blame Haul he started it! Haul: But Ruby was talking about the crush part! Ruby: Now guys, please calm down! Dirkson: How can we if our discussion was caught ON FILM! (Soon it turned into massive argument until.) Winford: CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE (Popeye toot) UP AND CONCENTRATE? We don't want another (Popeye toot) crash! 3. 1993 Dinoco 400 - Claude helps Misti because she lost the Piston Cup Claude: Man. This is- NO! I should be happy Misti lost the championship. Yeah! Totally happy! No but. WHY should you Claude. She was the one who broke your heart! I... I'M COMING FOR YOU MISTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes, he took John Firecatcher's iconic phrase!) Misti: Claude? Claude: Misti I heard what happened. I'm really sorry you crashed. Misti: You really mean it? Claude: Yeah I do. I hate to see a lady cry especially my crush. You are literally pulling on my heart strings right now. 2. 1998 Nightdona 500 - Misti kisses Claude in front of Todd Marcus Misti: MY PRECIOUS CLAUDE ARE YOU OKAY! Claude: Ugh! I can only see the road. (Misti kisses Claude) Todd: Did? DID THEY JUST! DID THEY REALLY JUST DO WHAT I THINK THEY DID! THIS IS MY THIRD NIGHTDONA 500 PART TIME! DOES THIS USUALLY HAPPEN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! (NOTE: Misti in Piston Cup races from 1986 to 2007 and in Ruby's Cars series has the female car eyes and most importantly no grill.) Ryan: Oh your not very familiar with the Piston Cup Todd. Crazy things happen. Sometimes we see big horrible crashes and other times things like this. Pinkie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MISTI KISSED CLAUDE IN FRONT OF PART-TIME RACER MARCUS! HAVE YOU EVER? Spike: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE ALSO NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Pinkie: And Todd looks like he is stunned and has gone back to his pit. I mean can you blame him he never saw anyone kiss, let alone on a RACETRACK! 1. 2008 Texas 300 - Claude and Misti Kiss Claude: Who is it now? Misti: It's me. Misti! Claude: Misti? Why would you visit me? After all I did? Misti: I love you. We married. Claude: But why? I was cocky and was mean and jealous of you sometimes. And after what I did today why would you want to still be my wife. I am a useless jerk and (Dolphin Censor) idiot. Misti: Because I think you are actually nice. The time Winford lost his grandpa you were one of the first ones to support him. And when Brush lost his daughter you were one of the first to help him and donate to him. Claude: Yeah that's right. But for what about all the times I insulted you and Harold? Misti: That doesn't matter. What matters is that your still alive and here with us. Claude (sad): Yeah I'm sorry for that (Popeye toot) pit stop error. (NOTE: Private discussions use censor sounds, even if on satellite feed) Misti: Claude, can I stay with you. one night? Or maybe forever? Claude: Actually. I wouldn't mind having my fellow racer/wife who debuted in the same year stay with me. I actually feel lonely. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments